kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathos
|ability = ESP, Spark (energy balls) |category = Mid-boss, Boss}} Telepathos is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Physical Appearance Telepathos has a white, horseshoe-shaped body with lines pulsating with energy that scrolls through different colors. Telepathos also has two three-fingered hands, which also pulsate with energy. The palms of his hands glow white when he is firing energy balls. He has two eyes, each having a blue iris. In Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena, Telepathos is known as Telepathos 2.0, and his body appears black in color. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Telepathos is able to shoot balls of psychic energy at Kirby. He can do this in a number of ways; he can shoot them directly at Kirby and can also fire them at the ground one at a time before detonating them all at once. Finally, he can pose and shoot multiple energy balls directly below him, and summon multiple energy balls to orbit around him. The shots will always number from three to five. Telepathos can also fly at Kirby from either in the background or in a U-shaped arc in the foreground. When diving at Kirby, he will occasionally perform a short loop in order to catch Kirby off guard. Sometimes, Telepathos will dash horizontally across the screen before suddenly coming back the way he came. Finally, Telepathos can fire a group of four orbs across the top of the screen a short distance, and then warp to the whole cluster and hit them into the background, and then send all of the gathered orbs hurtling at Kirby from the background. Telepathos 2.0 gains several new attacks, which include charging up before shooting a line of energy balls in quick succession, and moving to Kirby's height before charging up and firing a single large energy ball. Telepathos 2.0 also attacks more quickly than his weaker form. Telepathos is first encountered in the first stage of Resolution Road. Telepathos 2.0 appears in Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena, as well as in the final stage of Access Ark and the extra stage of Rhythm Route. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Telepathos appears as a boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, retaining his moveset from Kirby: Planet Robobot, with one notable difference: the majority of his projectiles can no longer be destroyed, and must be dodged. These indestructible projectiles have a different appearance than those that can be destroyed, appearing more solid and spherical. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Telepathos is fought as a Tough category boss in the Empyrean, and as a Tougher category boss in the Volcano. For Super Kirby Clash, in Story Quests, Telepathos is only fought as a Toughest category boss in the Empyrean. In Party Quests, he is fought as a Tough category boss in the Empyrean, and as a Tougher category boss in the Dunes. He is also fought as part of Team Floatrio. Related Quotes Trivia *Every attack Telepathos uses originates from Sphere Doomer, a common mid-boss in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Telepathos's three-fingered hands may be a reference to Mewtwo, a powerful Psychic-type Pokémon, which also has three fingers. Gallery KPR Telepathos.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Telepathos 2.jpg|Telepathos fires energy balls from the background. KPR_Telepathos_2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) TKCD_Telepathos.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' SKC_Telepathos_(2).jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models TKCD Telepathos.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' es:Telephatos ja:テレパトリス Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:ESP Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Male characters